Muotokuvia
by tellie
Summary: Ystävistämme wraitheista ja heidän persoonallisuuksistaan. Mukana nyt: Todd, 'Erik' /Allies/, 'Shawan' /Condemned/ ja Bob
1. Todd

**A/N: **Ennen varsinaista SGA-projektiani kirjoittelin orientoiviksi pari muotokuvaa wraitheista. Ajattelin postata sitten, kun olen kirjoittanut kaikki vähänkin kiinnostavat, mutta on ns. pari rautaa tulessa, niin päätin karsia. Ajattelin nyt sitten, että tästähän tulee ihan hyvä fixi miulle aina, kun on liian kauan edellisestä postauksesta.

Tässä ensimmäisessä on pienoista eikä nyt ehkä ihan niin pienoistakaan tekotaiteellisuuden haisua. Mutta muistetaan, että tämä on ihan vaan orientoivaa :P

**Word count (Todd):** 1584

**Warnings:** -

**Spoilers:** -

**Disclaimer:** ei oo meitsillä omistusta

* * *

**Jos saisin valita... (Todd)**

Oli tähtikirkas varhaisilta pienellä planeetalla, joka vain muutamia vuosia sitten oli ollut lähes täysin metsän, merien ja vuorien peitossa. Silloin planeetta oli ollut asumaton, mutta sittemmin tähtiportti oli tuonut sille ihmisiä toisesta galaksista. Pieni asumaton planeetta oli miellyttänyt heitä niin suuresti, että he olivat perustaneet kylän kävelymatkan päähän tähtiportista.

Kun tähdet syttyivät yksi kerrallaan planeetan yllä, portin raskaat levyt kääntyivät toistensa suhteen ja symboli toisensa jälkeen lukittui. Madonreiän hohtava sininen kuohahti ja asettui kauniiksi tasaiseksi pinnaksi, turkooseimmaksi mereksi. Yksinäinen wraith astui planeetan pinnalle, hengitti syvään sen raikasta ilmaa ja vilkaisi taakseen nähdäkseen, kuinka sininen haihtui pois.

Wraith seisoi hetken paikoillaan raikkaanviileää ilmaa haistellen ja katsellen planeetan yllä kaartuvaa tähtitaivasta ja sen kahta kuuta, pientä kalpeaa rääpälettä sekä suurta kellanoranssia kehää, jotka näkyivät jo himmeinä hiljalleen tummuvaa taivasta vasten. Kevyt tuulenvire heitti wraithin kasvoille hiuksia, hamppumaisiksi kuluneita latvoja. Tulija pyyhkäisi ne taakse nopealla liikkeelle ja hipaisi samalla tuoretta, huomattavasti sileämpää tukkaa, joka hitaasti mutta varmasti korvasi nälän ja vankeuden kuluttamia latvoja.

Wraith veti vielä kerran syvään henkeä ja aloitti sitten matkanteon. Hän käveli pitkin pientä polkua, joka johdatti hänet tähtiporttia ympäröivältä ruohoiselta aukiolta ensin metsänreunaan ja sitten tiheään lehtimetsään, jossa ilma oli lähes seisovaa. Polulle putoilleet lehdet kahisivat kulkijan jaloissa ja yöpuulle asettuvan metsän vaimeat äänet – sirkkojen siritys, sammakoiden kurnutus, lintujen huudot – kantautuivat hänen korviinsa.

Matka eteni hitaasti, sillä wraith ei halunnut pitää kiirettä. Ilta eteni yöksi.

Yhä useammat tähdet syttyivät, kuut kirkastuivat ja linnut, sirkat ja sammakot vaikenivat. Kosteasta maasta kohosi tähtien valossa hopeisina hohtavia usvakiehkuroita, ja pieni lepakko lensi niin läheltä wraithin kasvoja, että hän tunsi sen siipien ilmavirran ihollaan ja eläimen ominaishaju sekoittui hetkeksi öisen metsän tuoksuun.

Lopulta ihmisasumuksen kellertävät valot alkoivat kajastaa puuston läpi. Wraith saapui kylän reunamille ja kulki pitkin sen katuja, ja vaikka muutamat ihmiset näkivät hänen kulkunsa, kukaan ei sanonut mitään, ei tehnyt mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa. Heille kylän läpi kulkeva kauhu olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla yksi ihmisistä.

Useimmat kylän taloista olivat pieniä ja vaatimattomia, mutta mitä keskemmäs kylää wraith kulki, sitä suuremmiksi ja edistyksellisemmiksi ne muuttuivat. Puiset seinät sekä heinästä ja sammalesta kootut katot vaihtuivat kiveksi, betoniksi ja pelliksi. Savitiet talojen välissä ensin mukulakivillä päällystetyiksi, sitten asvalttisiksi ja katukiviksi aivan kylän keskustassa, jossa kohosi kylän suurin ja modernein rakennus.

Rakennuksen lasista ja teräksestä tehdyt seinät heijastelivat kaupungin öisiä valoja kivilaatoin päällystetylle, erilaisin kukkaistutuksin koristetulle aukiolle, jonka keskellä seisoi suuri kuparista taottu muistomerkki. Sen mustaan graniittijalustaan oli kaiverrettu useita satoja sanoja – Atlantiksen retkikunnassa palvellessaan henkensä menettäneiden ihmisten nimiä.

Wraith ohitti muistomerkin sitä katsomatta, mutta yhtä kaikki hiljaisen kunnioituksen vallassa. Hän saapui suuren rakennuksen ovelle, jonka avasi hiljaa ja astui sisään rakennukseen. Liikkeentunnistin sytytti automaattisesti käytävän katon loisteputket sitä mukaa, kun wraith kulki lähes labyrintinomaisissa käytävissä, mutta hänen päättäväiset askelensa kertoivat selvästi, että hän tiesi, mihin oli matkalla.

Wraith saapui määränpäähänsä, joka oli niukasti kalustettu mutta mukava ruokasali, _messi,_ kuten ihmiset sitä nimittivät, ja jossa he tähän aikaan nauttivat illallistaan huolimatta myöhäisestä kellonajasta. Salin pöydät olivat täynnä tutkijoita ja merijalkaväen sotilaita, joista jotkut katselivat tulijaa uteliaina mutta ilman pelkoa, joka oli kymmenien vuosituhansien ajan leimannut ihmisten ja wraithien välistä kanssakäymistä. Se ei katoaisi moniin sukupolviin useimmista ihmisten asuttamista maailmoista.

Tämä maailma kuitenkin oli erilainen.

Wraith sai kulkea rauhassa ruokasalin sivuhuoneeseen, jonka entiset Atlantiksen retkikunnan avainhenkilöt olivat kirjoittamattomalla säännöllä varanneet itselleen ja jossa he keskenään vitsaillen ja keskustellen odottivat messin jonojen lyhenevän. Kenelläkään heistä ei enää ollut kiire. Heillä kaikilla oli aikaa istua ja odottaa. Sen vuoksi he istuivat ja odottivat, ja nauttivat siitä syvästi.

Monet tutut kasvot – Teylan, Sheppardin, Carterin, McKayn, Kellerin ja jopa Rononin – kääntyivät kohti tulijaa, kun hän katseli ryhmää oviaukossa seisten pieni vino hymy huulillaan.

"Kas, Todd. Liity seuraan, meillä on tänään paahtopaistia", Sheppard tervehti hieman varautuneesti wraithia, joka kuitenkin pudisti päätään antamatta epäluulon haitata itseään.

"Seuraan liityn mielelläni, mutta paistiinne en koske. En ole koskaan osannut arvostaa ruokianne", hän vastasi niin leppoisasti kuin vain kykeni. "Ravitsemaan itseäni kuitenkin tulin, mutta näen, että aina yhtä ihastuttava neiti Keller on jo itse pöydässä, joten se saanee hetken odottaa."

Neiti Keller punastui, vaikka tiesi wraithin sanojen olevan pelkkiä kohteliaisuuksia. Silti tapa, jolla vanha komentaja ne lausui, sai hänet aina tuntemaan itsensä erityiseksi.

"Jono on vielä pitkä, joten minulla on erinomaisesti aikaa. Hetkinen", Jennifer sanoi ja nousi pöydästä. "Ovatko järjestelmät toimineet hyvin aluksillanne?"

Toddin tyytyväinen hymy yksin olisi riittänyt vastaukseksi, mutta silti hän puki ajatuksensa sanoiksi: "Erinomaisesti. Rohkenen sanoa, että jopa paremmin kuin täällä, sillä olosuhteiden kontrollointi on helpompaa. En ole saanut ainoatakaan valitusta kuukausiin ja edellisessä selvityksessä osoittautui, että hävikki on laskenut alle 0,5 %:iin."

"Ettekö te voi puhua tuosta jossain muualla kuin ruokapöydän ääressä?" Rodney valitti kasvoiltaan hieman vihertävänsävyisenä. "Minun on tarkoitus kohta syödä!"

"Rodney", Jennifer sanoi naurahtaen, "olen selittänyt monta kertaa, ettei kysymys ole muusta kuin soluviljelystä. Siellä ei ole ketään sisällä. He eivät edes ole elinkelpoisia. Voisit yhtä hyvin protestoida verinäytteiden kohtaloa."

Rodney liikahti levottomasti eikä ollut lainkaan rauhallisempi. "Mutta kun minä en halua ajatella yhtään minkäänlaisen kudosnäytteen käsittelyä ruokapöydässä", hän valitti. "Se on ällöttävää. Minulta menee ruokahalu ja olen odottanut paahtopaistia monta päivää!"

"Mies puhuu toden sanoja", Sheppard huomautti varovasti, mutta Ronon tiesi osuneensa kultasuoneen ja leveä virne kohosi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Rodney, sinun paistisi _on_ kudosta! Syöt meheviä lihassoluja ja kaikenlaisia pieniä verisuonia, joihin on jäänyt vielä verta sisälle."

"Hienoa! Kiitos, Ronon!" Rodney valitti kärsivänä ja levitti kätensä. "Juuri tätä minä tarkoitan! Minä tiedän, että sinä teit sen tahallasi!"

Todd ja Jennifer vilkaisivat toisiinsa huvittuneesti hymyillen ja jättivät Rodneyn sättimään Rononia, joka jo tiesi petkuttaneensa ystävänsä ruoan itselleen. Kaksikko jätti ruokasalin ja suuntasi kohti rakennuksen ydintä, suurta laboratoriota, jonka ympärille koko rakennus ja sittemmin muu kylä oli kehittynyt. Enää laboratorio ei kuitenkaan ollut alkuperäisessä käytössään, sillä se oli jo täyttänyt tarkoituksensa. Enää siellä valmistettiin keinotekoisia ihmisruumiita, käytännöllisesti katsoen pelkkiä solumöykkyjä, jotka olivat täysin tiedostamattomia ja aivan liian kehittymättömiä elämään ilman keinotekoisen ympäristön jatkuvaa huolenpitoa, mutta riittävän kehittyneitä vastaamaan wraithien biologisiin komentoihin.

Ruumiit kasvoivat ravinneliemessä, kukin omassa suljetussa kaapissaan, jollaisia laboratoriossa oli useita kerroksia. Kaapit jakoivat suuren laboratorion useisiin pieniin vyöhykkeisiin ja käytäviin, joita pitkin Jennifer opasti vierastaan.

"Ole hyvä", Jennifer kehotti erästä kaappia osoittaen. "Sulje kaappi kun olet valmis, minä kirjoitan sen käytetyksi. Yövuoron laborantit huolehtivat lopusta."

"Kiitän", Todd vastasi muodollisesti ja peitti huolellisesti hymyn, joka pyrki hänen huulilleen. Hän ymmärsi hyvin, ettei Jennifer halunnut katsella ruumiin kohtaloa – huolimatta siitä mitä nuori lääkäri julkisesti sanoi, aterioiva wraith sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin hänen selkäpiitään, sillä hän ymmärsi hyvin ainoastaan helpon ravinnon takaavan sen, ettei häntä uhannut sama kohtalo kuin sielutonta ruumista.

Todd avasi kaapin, jolloin noin kaksikymmenvuotiaan ihmismiehen alaston, vielä ravinneliuoksesta kiiltelevä keho nousi esiin. Wraith iski kätensä mieheen luomatta ainoatakaan katsetta tämän hirvittävästi epämuodostuneeseen päähän, ja sitten hän otti jokaisen vuoden, joka miehellä olisi edessään ollut.

Kun miehen sydän pysähtyi, Todd veti kätensä pois vanhuksen rinnalta ja puhdisti huolellisesti veren kämmenestään, sillä tiesi sen näkemisen kaikesta huolimatta kiusaavan ihmisiä, joiden seuraan hän liittyisi pian uudelleen.

"Valmista?" Jennifer huikkasi tietokoneensa luota peittäen hermostuksensa hyvin, muttei kuitenkaan aivan riittävän hyvin.

"Kyllä", Todd vastasi, sulki kaapin nopeasti ja antoi lääkärin johdattaa itsensä takaisin messiin, jossa Shepphard ja muut olivat jo hakeneet ruokansa – Ronon kaksinkertaisen annoksen paahtopaistia ja Rodney tofupaistosta. Joku oli myös noutanut Jenniferin annoksen, joten hänkin pääsi suoraan pöytään, Toddin Teylan väliin.

"Minua helpottaa tietää, että ratkaisu on viimeinkin löytynyt", Teyla sanoi nähdessään tulijat. "Tosin meidän on mahdollisesti rakennettava useampia laboratorioita tulevaisuudessa. Yhä useammat wraithit viettävät seurassamme entistä pidempiä aikoja yhä useammissa maailmoissa ja kapasiteettimme alkaa käydä pieneksi."

"Mutta kuten olin sanomassa ennen kuin tulin julmasti keskeytetyksi, tämä on oikeastaan aika hyvää", Rodney sanoi yrittäen vaihtaa puheenaihetta. "Itse asiassa taidan ryhtyä syömään näitä useammin. Ravintoarvot ovat erinomaiset ja kasviruoassa on paljon kuituja ja vitamiineja."

"Hyvä on", Sheppard sanoi naurahtaen, "päästetään Rodney pahasta ja vaihdetaan aihetta."

"Tänään molemmat kuut ovat täysiä ja ilma on kirkas vuorella", Sam sanoi suupalojensa välistä. "Se on varmasti kaunis näky. Kuka haluaisi lähteä katsomaan?"

"Jalan?" Rodney kysyi hieman huolestuneena ennen kuin kukaan muu ennätti vastata. "Koska se vuori on korkea. Todella korkea. Taitamme nilkkamme ja jalkamme ja niskamme jos edes yritämme, ja ties millaisia myrkkykäärmeitä ja ihmissyöjähirviöitä siellä vaanii."

Usea erittäin paheksuva silmäpari kääntyi kohti puhujaa, jolloin Rodneykin ymmärsi, mitä oli juuri sanonut.

"Ei... Ei pahalla... ketään... nimenomaista... pöytäseuraa kohtaan jos kuvaus osui..." hän yritti paikata ja ymmärsi sitten, miltä hänen paikkauksensa oli kuulostanut. "Ei niin että... Anteeksi. Ehkä minä vain olen hiljaa. Jatkakaa."

Todd väläytti parhaan hymynsä Rodneylle, joka kalpeni useita pykäliä, mutta molemmat palauttivat kasvoilleen neutraalimmat ilmeet, kun Samantha vastasi alkuperäiseen kysymykseen: "Rodney-hyvä, emme edes ehtisi vuorelle jos menisimme jalan, me otamme Puddle Jumperin. Ja Todd, mikäli Rodneyn kiusallisen huonot sosiaaliset taidot eivät häiritse sinua liikaa, olet tervetullut liittymään seuraan."

Myöhemmin illalla Todd seisoi vuoren huipulla, jonka ohut ilma oli pakottanut ihmiset jäämään huomattavasti alemmas. Tähtitaivas kaksine hohtavine kuineen kaartui hänen yllään ja sivuillaan, ja kun hän vilkaisi alas, hän erotti ihmisten leirinuotion himmeänoranssin hehkun. Vuorenhuipun yötuuli leikitteli hänen hiuksillaan ja ohut ilma tuoksui kunnianhimolta, äärettömiltä mahdollisuuksilta, joita työläs ravinnonhankinta ei enää rajoittanut, ja vapaudelta, jota ilman wraith oli saanut viettää aivan liian monta vuotta.

_Kun Todd avasi silmänsä havahduttuaan nälkään, hän näki edessään paksut kalterit sekä niiden välissä leikittelevän voimakentän. Kaltereiden toisella puolella_ _oli neljä sotilasta, yksi heistä Sheppard. Kolme sotilasta osoitti Toddia aseillaan, mutta Sheppard piteli käsissään kahletta, joka estäisi kantajaansa nostamasta käsiään lanteitaan ylemmäs._

_Sama laulu, eri säe. Todd oli nähnyt riittävän monta sodan vuosituhatta ymmärtääkseen sodista yhtä ja toista, mikä kertoi hänelle, että suhteellinen rauha ja luottamus, joista hän yöstä toiseen uneksi, olivat yhä kaukaiset kuin se planeetta, jolta nämä ihmiset olivat tulleet._


	2. Erik

**A/N:** "Erik", eli wraith, joka nähtiin jaksossa Allies (2x20). Se tiedeheppu, jolla oli naamassa mikroprosessoria muistuttava tatuointi. Aina ollut yksi suosikeistani, niin kuin oikeastaan kaikki JL:n wraithit. Persoonallisuutta oli heissä, Erikissä sellaista tiettyä viekasta tyyliä.

Kun kirjoittelin tätä, pänttäsin päähäni analytiikkaa, ja se on selvästi nähtävissä tekstistä :P Nyt vaan vähän korjailin ja kirjoitin lopun, jota en silloin aikanaan saanut tehtyä koska xyz emmätiä.

**Word count (Erik):** 1340

**Warnings: -**

**Spoilers: -**

**Disclaimer: **ei oo meitsillä omistusta

* * *

**Elämän oikeita valintoja (Erik)**

Pieni läpikuultavan kalvon peittämä näytekuppi kulki omalla telineellään hitaasti mutta varmasti kohti pistintä ja siihen liittyvää pitkää, lähes orgaanisen näköistä letkua. Kun kuppi saavutti pistimen, pistin syöksähti alas ja kupin peittämä kalvo päästi pienen napsahtavan äänen, kun ontto pistin lävisti sen.

Pistin imi kupin sisältämää näytettä, josta osa kulki pitkin ohutta letkua näkymättömiin suuren laitteen sisään. Siellä letku sylki nestettä pieneen kvartsikyvettiin, joka kallistui nopeasti ja tyhjensi nesteen jätteisiin. Uusi annos näytettä saapui letkua pitkin, mutta tällä kertaa kyvetti näytteineen altistettiin ultraviolettivalolle, josta osa absorboitui näytteeseen.

Laite mittasi automaattisesti absorbanssin kolmeen kertaan ja tallensi kaiken mittaukseen liittyvän datan tietokantaan. Kyvetti puolestaan tyhjeni jälleen, mutta tällä kertaa automatiikka ei huuhdellut sitä uudella näytteellä, vaan vedystä ja hapesta erikseen valmistetulla puhtaalla vedellä, jonka jälkeensä jättämät pienenpienet pisarat haihdutettiin puhaltamalla kyvettiin lämmintä paineilmaa. Sen jälkeen kyvetti palasi paikoilleen odottamaan seuraavaa näytettä.

Samaan aikaan kun laite suoritti mittausta, pistimen ja letkun kaksi ylintä kerrosta kuoli hallitusti ja kuoriutui yhtenä pitkänä kuorena, kuin käärmeen luomana nahkana, jonka alta paljastuvan kerroksen puhtauden automatiikka varmisti imemällä vettä suurella paineella sen lävitse. Pistin palasi alkuasentoon ja seuraava näytekuppi kulki sen alle.

Mittausautomatiikka humisi ja naksutti hiljaa suorittaessaan pitkää, useiden tuhansien näytteiden sarjaa. Vaikka yhden näytteen mittaamiseen ei kulunut paljonkaan aikaa, suuri näytemäärä teki työstä tuskastuttavan pitkäkestoista ja ennen kaikkea niin tylsää, että jopa wraith kyllästyi helposti katsellessaan liikesarjaa, joka tuntui toistuvan samanlaisena itse ajan loppuun asti.

Silti monotonisuudestaan huolimatta jopa koneen liikkeet olivat siedettävämpää katsottavaa kuin laboratorion ikkunan ulkopuolella vilkkuva hyperavaruuden levoton sininen. Aluksen runko suojasi kyllä matkustajia haitalliselta säteilyltä, mutta sinihohde tuntui polttavan jälkensä verkkokalvoille pelkällä valovoimallaan, ja oli syypää myös siihen, että laboratorio ja valkoiseen laboratoriotakkiin pukeutunut wraith kylpivät sinervässä valossa.

Wraithin laboratoriotakki oli puhdas, tahraton ja sileä, ja wraith oli palmikoinut hiuksensa tiiviille palmikolle. Sen hän oli kieputtanut niskaansa pieneksi sykkyräksi ja suojannut samalla kangassuojalla kuin päälakensa ja osan kasvoistaan. Laboratoriotakin helman alta paljastuivat valkoiset housut ja paksujen suojusten peittämät kengät.

Suojakäsineen peittämä kynsi naputti pöytää, kun wraith tuijotti hetkittäin hirviömäistä konetta, hetkittäin hyperavaruuden sinihohdetta. Mitä useammat mittaukset valmistuivat, sitä pidemmiksi muuttuivat vilkaisut, jotka älykkäät kissansilmät loivat aluksen ikkunaan. Matka hyperavaruudessa oli kestänyt kauan, paljon tavallista kauemmin, ja mikäli wraith olisi luottanut laboranttinsa kykyyn toimia puhdastilassa, hän olisi jo kutsunut alaisensa valvomaan mittausta ja poistunut selvittämään tilannetta henkilökohtaisesti.

Loikka hyperavaruudessa oli ennalta suunniteltu rutiinitoimenpide, ei takaa-ajo, jossa aluksen oli parasta saada mahdollisimman monta valovuotta itsensä ja vihollisensa väliin. Alus ei edes ollut matkalla tärkeään paikkaan, vaan loikkasarjan oli määrä kuljettaa miehistö eräälle aluksen reviirille kuuluvalle syrjäiselle planeetalle täydentämään varastoja.

Miksi siis navigoija piiskasi alusta sen äärirajoille asti?

Omasta työstään huolimatta wraith ei voinut enää sulkea silmiään navigoijan ratkaisuilta, joten hän lähetti telepaattisen kutsun laborantilleen, vaikka tunsikin pientä huolta tämän kokemattomuuden puhdastilatyöskentelyssä. Virheet saattaisivat saada aikaan suuria vahinkoja, sillä näytteet, joita kone parhaillaan ajoi, oli kerätty useilta eri planeetoilta useista osista galaksia, ja uusien haaliminen vaatisi vuosien työn.

Kun laborantti saapui paikalle selvästi tyytymättömänä mutta asianmukaisissa varusteissa, wraith nyökkäsi hänelle ja poistui laboratoriosta. Hän antoi laborantille muutamia pikaisia telepaattisia ohjeita ja kuvia siitä, mitä nuorelle wraithille tapahtuisi, mikäli tämä pilaisi näytteet huolimattomuuttaan. Laborantti vain tuhahti kasvosuojaansa hyvin tietoisena siitä, että todellinen vaara oli jokseenkin pieni.

Toinen wraith poistui puhdastilasta suhteellisen varmana siitä, että laborantti selviäisi tehtävästään. Laboratoriosta poistuttuaan hän riisui kasvosuojansa, kenkiensä suojukset ja hansikkaat, jotka sulloi kaikki roskaluukkuun puhdastilan ulkopuolella. Laboratoriotakin ja suojahousut hän päätyi jättämään ylleen, vaikka ne olisikin myöhemmin puhdistettava huolellisesti aluksen muista tiloista tarttuvan lian vuoksi ja siirrettävä varmuuden vuoksi alemman puhtausluokan tiloihin. Wraithilla ei ollut aikaa jäädä vaihtamaan vaatteita – alus ei ollut vieläkään poistunut hyperavaruudesta, eikä navigoija vastannut telepaattisiin kutsuihin. Jotain oli selvästi tapahtunut.

Kun tutkija kiirehti pitkin aluksen käytäviä, monet silmäparit tuijottivat häntä, mutta koska hänen ilmeensä oli tuima ja askeleensa päättäväinen, kukaan ei uskaltanut häiritä kohteliaasta myrkyllisyydestään tunnettua tiedemiestä. Hän sai saapua rauhassa komentosillalle.

Huoneen ulkopuolelle asti oli selvää, ettei kaikki ollut niin kuin piti, sillä edes lähietäisyydeltä tutkija ei onnistunut tavoittamaan huoneesta ainuttakaan mieltä, jonka kanssa olisi voinut viestiä. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ovelle harkiten hälyttävänsä muut paikalle, mutta uteliaisuus ja henkilökohtaisen hyödyn tavoittelu veivät voiton varovaisuudesta. Wraith avasi varovasti komentosillan oven ja yllättyi hieman, kun avoimesta ovesta valui käytävään suuri kitkeränhajuinen höyrypilvi. Ei ollut vaikea ymmärtää, että jokin laitteista oli särkynyt.

Tutkija lähetti telepaattisen tiedotteen monille vertaisilleen, muttei jäänyt odottamaan heidän saapumistaan paikalle, sillä höyry ei ollut myrkyllistä. Sitä esiintyi yleisesti orgaanisen teknologian oikutellessa, ja lähes jokainen wraith oli kohdannut sitä useammin kuin kerran elämässään. Huomattavasti huolestuttavampaa oli se, mitä paksu valkoinen usva saattoi piilottaa. Joku tai jokin oli tappanut tai ainakin lamauttanut komentosillan henkilökunnan, eikä kysymys kenties ollut pelkästä laiterikosta.

Vaikkei tutkija ollut innokas kohtaamaan mahdollisesti alukseen tunkeutunutta vihamielistä elämänmuotoa, hän vei laboratoriotakkinsa hihan suunsa eteen ja astui huoneeseen. Hän hapuili tietään läpi paksun rikinhajuisen höyryn suunnaten sinne, missä tiesi aluksen ohjauslaitteiden sijaitsevan, ja matkalla hänen jalkansa tapasi jotain pehmeää.

_Navigoija,_ hän päätteli, muttei jäänyt ottamaan asiasta selvää. Mitä ikinä komentosillalla olikaan tapahtunut, alus saattoi olla uhattuna. Aluksen suojeleminen oli prioriteetti, ja ennalta sovitun käytännön mukaan ensimmäinen vaihe oli saattaa alus turvallisesti pois hyperavaruudesta. Helppoa se ei ehkä olisi, sillä mikäli rikkihuurut olivat peräisin konsolista...

Osittain ne olivat, mutta kaikkein kriittisimmät osat olivat kunnossa. Wraithin onnistui käynnistää hätäprotokolla, joka keskeytti hyperajon välittömästi. Säteilyrasitus katosi, mutta uhkaava tilanne ei ollut ohi: alus ajelehti tyhjyydessä, maalitauluna jokaiselle kilpailijalle ja muulle vihamieliselle taholle.

Nesteet pulppusivat hallintalaitteista, ja jopa komentosillan seinissä oli haavoja. Lattia konsolin edessä oli tahmea ja liukas, ja wraith oivalsi nopeasti, että vauriot olivat eteneviä. Liian moni suuri suoni oli rikkoutunut. Komponentit uhkasivat tukehtua. Koko konsoli oli hengenvaarassa, ja sekundaaristen hallintalaitteiden varassa toimiessaan alus oli kuin rampa.

Wraith ei tuhlannut aikaa. Hän lähetti tulijoille lyhyen kuvauksen tilanteesta sekä määräyksen kiirehtiä, ja ryhtyi välittömästi tukkimaan konsolin suurimpia haavoja. Nesteet valuivat hänen sormiensa välistä tahmeina ja lämpiminä. Ne kastelivat nopeasti laboratoriotakista revityt kangassuikaleet, jotka sitoivat suurimpia suonia. Nämä siteet eivät missään nimessä riittäisi, mutta ehkä ne ostaisivat komponenteille sen ajan, jonka ne tarvitsivat ennen kuin paremmin varustetut korjaajat ehtisivät paikalle.

Vuoto ei lakannut mutta väheni, ja paine konsolin sisällä kasvoi. Kriittisimmät komponentit eläisivät, ja alus parantaisi itse kudosvauriot seinissä ja muissa vähemmän tärkeissä osissa. Ehkä rikinhajukin oli hälvenemässä? Vaihtoehtoisesti wraith oli vain tottunut siihen, mutta joka tapauksessa löyhkä oli lakannut moukaroimasta herkkää hajuaistia, mikä helpotti wraithin oloa huomattavasti.

Wraith pohti ohimennen, mitä komentosillalla oli tapahtunut. Hän sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja yritti löytää telepaattista yhteyttä muihin paikalla oleviin, mutta kaikki yritykset kilpistyivät kuoleman kylmään tyhjyyteen, tai parhaissa tapauksissa tajuttomuuden läpitunkemattomaan muuriin. Navigoija onneksi oli elossa – hän oli arvokas lisäys miehistöön, ja mahdollisesti juuri se, joka parhaiten osaisi selvittää tapahtumat.

Kun wraith vielä etsi navigoijaa tarkastaakseen hänen vammansa, komentosillan ovi avattiin. Wraith kosketti tulijoita telepaattisesti, ja heidän ystävällismielisyydestään vakuuttuneena jatkoi omaa tehtäväänsä, kun tulijat kääntyivät konsolin ja loukkaantuneiden puoleen.

_Navigoija on täällä_, hän tiedotti lyhyesti. _Elossa. Ulkoisia vammoja ei näytä olevan._

Eräs ryhmän jäsenistä jätti välittömästi oman tehtävänsä, kasvottoman sotilaan auttamisen. Myös tällä yksiköllä oli omat prioriteettinsa, ja omat tapansa niiden toteuttamiseen. Vuosisatainen työ rinta rinnan oli sulauttanut ryhmän yhdeksi, miltei kuin yhden olennon raajoiksi, joita yksi yhteinen tahto ohjasi. Telepaattiset ohjeet ja komennot olivat niin hienovaraisia, etteivät ne enää olleet edes komentoja, ennemminkin jonkinlaisia vivahteita, sävyjä ryhmän yhteisessä ajattelussa.

Etenkin näihin hiljaisiin, työntäyteisiin ajatuksiin verrattuna kuningattaren telepaattinen läsnäolo hohti kuumana kuin aurinko, kun se äkisti tunkeutui wraithin mieleen. Wraith säpsähti, ja äkillinen liike kiinnitti muiden huoneessa olevien huomion. Selvästikään kuningatar oli lähestynyt yksin häntä.

Wraith painoi päänsä kunnioituksen merkiksi, mutta myös ihmetyksestä. Hän oli tutkija, hän oli tiedemies – lahjakas ja kunnianhimoinen, mutta nuori, eikä hän vielä ollut kivunnut hierarkiassa yli sen oksan, jolla kuningatar yleensä alkoi osoittaa henkilökohtaista kiinnostusta alaisiinsa.

Wraith oli lähes huolissaan, mutta kuningatar ei vaikuttanut tyytymättömältä. Pikemminkin päinvastoin.Hänen määräyksessään, tai pikemminkin kutsussaan ei ollut sanoja. Kuningattaren ajatusten tuli poltti suoraan wraithin mielen ohjeistuksen saapua kuningattaren luokse, kun aika seuraavan kerran olisi otollinen.

Kun kuningatar kiinnitti huomionsa muihin asioihin ja wraith jäi yksin, hymy pyrki hänen huulilleen. Hän oli tehnyt oikein. Hän ei ollut lihaksikas ja vahva, ei wraithien mittapuulla, mutta äly, huomiokyky ja harkittu riskinotto saattoivat joskus kantaa huomattavasti kauemmas. Eikä kuningatar koskaan unohtanut niitä, jotka olivat onnistuneet. Kuten ei niitäkään, jotka epäonnistuivat.


	3. Shawn

**A/N:** "Shawn", eli se viihdyttävä, elämän pieniä iloja arvostava yksilö, jonka kohtasimme jaksossa Condemned (2x5). Yksi suosikeistani, ja niitä harvoja wraitheja, joilla oli ilo jäädä mellastamaan galaksiin vielä senkin jälkeen, kun Shep&co sattuivat samalla planeetalle.

Eipä siinä sen kummempia. Paitsi juuri nyt ihmettelen, että miksi helvetissä pidän akvaariokaloja. Ovat tyhmiä eivätkä koskaan tee mitään hauskaa.

**Word count (Shawn):** 1570

**Warnings: -**

**Spoilers: -**

**Disclaimer:** ei oo meitsillä omistusta

**

* * *

**

**Elämän pienet ilot (Shawn)**

Uusi päivä, uusi planeetta, uudet ihmiset kerättäviksi.

Planeetan asukkaat eivät arvattavasti olleet suhtautuneet asiaan sen vaatimalla tyyneydellä, mutta wraith, joka käytti tilanteen niin vaatiessa nimeä Shawn, oli tietenkin osannut odottaa sitä.

Hän oli henkilökohtaisesti jakanut miehistönsä ryhmiin, joiden tehtävä oli ollut ympäri planeettaa sijoittuneista kylistä huolehtiminen. Henkilökohtaisesti hän oli huolehtinut myös siitä, että tiettyyn kuvaukseen sopivat kylät saivat jäädä koskemattomiksi. Shawn nimittäin tiesi, että planeetalla sijaitsi pieni merenrantakylä, joka oli vuosien saatossa kohonnut kylpylaitoksen ympärille. Kylpylaitos puolestaan oli rakennettu paikalle siksi, että alueen kallioista pulppusi vulkaanisen toiminnan lämmittämää vettä, jolla huhuttiin olevan rentouttavia ja parantavia vaikutuksia.

Shawn ei aikonut antaa kylpylaitoksen kohdata tuhoaan vain siksi, että muutamat hänen lajitovereistaan eivät malttaneet olla hotkaisematta sen henkilökuntaa.

Sillä välin kun hänen miehistönä oli kylvänyt tuhoa ja kauhua ympäri planeettaa, komentaja itse oli etsinyt oikeaa merenrantakylää useiden kymmenien kuvaukseen sopivien joukosta – wraithien kieltämättä lukuisiin kykyihin ei kuulunut informatiivisten matkaoppaiden kirjoittaminen, joten hän oli joutunut etenemään yrityksen ja erehdyksen kivistä polkua. Mutta lopulta kylä ja kylpylaitos olivat löytyneet.

Ensitöikseen hän oli koonnut yhteen kylpylaitoksen johtajan, työntekijät ja vieraat. Hän oli esitellyt itsensä kohteliaasti mutta riittävän uhkaavasti ja kertonut, ettei ollut tullut tyydyttämään nälkäänsä ihmisillä, ja mikäli kaikki toimisivat hänen ohjeidensa mukaisesti, kenenkään ei tarvinnut satuttaa itseään. Tämä tietysti tarkoitti sitä, etteivät ihmiset saaneet yrittää minkäänlaisia tyhmyyksiä, sillä mikäli hänelle tapahtuisi jotakin, hänen aluksensa planeetan kiertoradalla huolehtisi siitä, että ylpeän kylän paikalla olisi ennen seuraavaa auringonnousua pelkkä savuava kraatteri.

Ihmiset olivat kalvenneet, odotetusti, ja Shawn oli päätellyt viestin menneen perille. Hän oli kehottanut kylpylän vieraita ja suurta osaa työntekijöistä poistumaan laitoksesta, ja sitten valinnut henkilökohtaisiksi palvelijoikseen ihmisten mittapuulla sievät, vaaleatukkaiset ja vihreäsilmäiset kaksostytöt. Hän oli haastatellut kokkia ja varmistunut tämän taidoista ja sitten kehottanut siivoojia valmistamaan laitoksen parhaan huoneen itselleen sillä välin, kun kaksoset näyttäisivät hänelle kylpylää.

Ennen pitkää Shawn oli päätynyt pieneen lämpimään huoneeseen, jossa tuoksui laventelilta ja vastepestyiltä tekstiileiltä. Hän makasi vatsallaan pörröisillä pyyhkeillä pehmustetulla penkillä, alastomana lukuun ottamatta selälleen levitettyä lämmintä savea, jonka läpi notkeat feminiiniset sormet hieroivat hänen selkänsä pitkiä lihaksia. Hän oli rentoutunut ja hänen olonsa oli fantastinen.

"Sir", toinen tytöistä kuiskasi viimein varovasti, "uskon kokin jo lopettelevan. Ette kai halua... ruokanne jäähtyvän?"

"Sanoinhan, että nimeni on Shawn", wraith korjasi huvittuneena. Jostakin syystä ihmiset hermostuivat suuresti siitä, että saivat vain tyhjän tuijotuksen kysyttyään wraithin nimeä. Mutta mikäli wraith kertoi nimen, jolla halusi itseensä viitattavan, ihmiset pelkäsivät aluksi kuollakseen ja sittemmin tottuivat ajatukseen. Silloin he yleensä tosiaankin kuolivat.

"Mutta olet oikeassa. Olkaa hyvä ja lopetelkaa", hän kehotti.

Sieni, jolla enin savi kaavittiin pois, oli pehmeä. Vesi, jolla viimeisetkin savirippeet pestiin pois, oli lämmintä ja tuoksui laventelilta. Pyyhe, jonka toinen tytöistä ojensi Shawnille, oli puhtaanvalkea ja pehmeä kuin pumpuli, ja Shawn kuivasi itsensä siihen sillä välin, kun toinen tytöistä haki hänelle kylpytakin.

Kylpytakki oli haalean orvokinvioletti ja myös se tuoksui laventelilta. Wraith ei erityisemmin pitänyt kylpytakin väristä, mutta koska hänen omat vaatteensa olivat jäykät ja raskaat ja haisivat nahalta, öljyltä ja vereltä, hän pukeutui tarjottuun vaatekappaleeseen. Sentään se oli säädyllisen peittävä ja sopi pidettäväksi tiloissa, joissa läsnä olivat muutkin kuin kaksoset, joiden seurassa ei ollut tarpeen pitää tarpeettomia vaatteita.

Shawn antoi kaksosten johdattaa itsensä ruokasaliin, joka oli tyhjä ja hiljainen. Vain yksi pöydistä oli katettu kolmelle, sillä tytöt toimivat myös Shawnin henkilökohtaisina maistajina. Vaikka kokki tuskin saisi päähänsä typeryyksiä, ei pieni ylimääräinen varovaisuus ollut koskaan haitaksi.

Koska tarjoilijat oli lähetetty pois tarpeettomina työntekijöinä, pulska ja kauhusta tärisevä kokki joutui saapumaan paikalle itse. Onnekseen hän oli kaatanut kantamansa viinin dekantteriin jo aikaisemmin, sillä hänen kätensä tärisivät niin, että hänen oli vaikea saada juomaa laseihin läikyttämättä sitä. Vain ihmeen kaupalla hän onnistui tehtävässään, ja viinin tuoksu täytti ilman.

"Kypsän hedelmäinen, tamminen, tanniininen", kokki selitti levottomana kun Shawn poimi lasin hengitti siitä nousevaa tuoksua. Wraith ei ollut koskaan pysähtynyt pohtimaan millainen maku tai tuoksu tammessa oli, joten kokin sanat eivät merkinneet hänelle paljonkaan, minkä vuoksi hän ylipäätään oli määrännyt kokkia valitsemaan viinin. Kokki oli selvästi tehnyt hyvää työtä, sillä etenkin lähietäisyydeltä jo juoman tuoksu oli huumaava.

Shawn ihaili vielä hetken viinin täydellistä väriä ennen kuin vei lasin huulilleen ja antoi juoman virrata suuhunsa. Viinin maku täytti hänen herkät aistinsa niin, että hän tunsi lähes uppoavansa punaisena leiskuvaan samettiin.

"Erinomaista", Shawn sanoi ja hymyili kokille, jonka polvet notkahtivat, kun lähikuva wraithin julmista hampaista saavutti pulskan miekkosen mielen täydessä vaikuttavuudessaan.

"K-kiitoksia", kokki vastasi ääni värähtäen. "Tuonko teille ruoan välittömästi?"

"Kyllä, olkaa niin hyvä", Shawn kehotti ja väläytti kokille toisen hymyn, jonka vaikutus ei ollut lainkaan ensimmäistä vähäisempi. Siksi, kun kokki palasi omaan valtakuntaansa keittiöön, hänen askelensa oli helpottunut huolimatta kahdesta naisesta, jotka yhä joutuivat viipymään hirviön seurassa.

"Kulkaa, sir... Shawn", toinen tytöistä sanoi kokeneen seuranaisen viehättävyydellä, joka ei kuitenkaan täysin peittänyt hänen pelkoaan. "Älkää pahastuko, mutta kuvittelin, etteivät kaltaisenne nauti aterioista ihmisten tavoin."

Shawn vastasi laskemalla lasinsa pöydälle. Hän kietoi molemmat käsivartensa tyttöjen vyötäisille ja nauroi hiljaa. "Eräillä meistä on yhä silmää elämän pienille iloille. Älkää pelätkö, kultaiseni, kumpikaan teistä ei ole ruokalistalla!"

Tytöt eivät olleet vakuuttuneita ja heidän lihaksensa jännittyivät wraithin kosketuksesta, mutta Shawn ei piitannut. Kun tunnit kuluisivat ja viini virtaisi, tyttöjen pelko lientyisi sen verran, että he kykenisivät toimimaan järkevästi niin kauan, kun heitä ei säikytettäisi odottamattomilla liikkeillä tai tarpeettomasti muistutettaisi seuralaisen normaalista ruokavaliosta.

Hetken hiljaisuus laskeutui kolmikon ylle, sillä Shawnilla ei ollut mitään sanottavaa ja molemmat tytöt olivat liian peloissaan turvautuakseen niihin puheenaiheisiin, joita tavallisesti käyttivät asiakkaidensa seurassa. Ymmärrettävästi tytöt kokivat hiljaisuuden kiusallisena, mutta Shawn ei välittänyt siitäkään, sillä viinin makumaailma piti hänet tiukasti otteessaan. Hän edes viitsinyt säikytellä kokkia, joka kantoi pöytään ensimmäisen kattauksen.

Lautaselle oli aseteltu kauniisti ilmakuivattua peuranlihaa, erilaisia hedelmiä ja suurikokoisia marjoja, naposteltavaa sormiruokaa. Hetken annosta ihailtuaan Shawn nyökkäsi kaksosille luvan aloittaa.

Aluksi tytöt maistelivat ruokaa epävarmuus eleistään kuvastuen, mutta he rohkaistuivat nopeasti. Kun he eivät sittenkään osoittaneet havainneensa mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa, Shawn liittyi aterialle.

Kuten viini, myös ruoka oli taivaallista. Hedelmien ja marjojen kirpeä happoisuus ja riistan yrttinen tummuus täydensivät toisensa viinin täydellinen lämpimän tanniinisuuden lisätessä ateriaan kolmannen ulottuvuuden.

Ensimmäisen kattauksen loppuun mennessä tunnelma oli huomattavasti vapautuneempi kuin aikaisemmin. Ruoka ja viini olivat tehneet tehtävänsä, eivätkä kaksoset enää pelänneet henkensä edestä jokaisella hengenvedollaan. Se miellytti Shawnia, kuten myös hänen kokkinsa taidot, eikä wraith joutunut pettymään seuraavaankaan kattaukseen.

Ruoka oli jälleen varsin yksinkertaista: hedelmiä, vihanneksia ja viljaa, joista oli sidottu pieniä rullia ohuiden rapeiksi paistuneiden kalafileiden avulla. Rullien lisäksi tarjottimella oli erilaisia äyriäisiä, kolme kulhoa täynnä rapeaa, tummanpunaisilla marjoilla koristeltua salaattia ja pieni kulho etikkaiselta tuoksuvaa, lähes mustaa kastiketta.

Kuten kalaruoan kanssa oli tavallista, kokki oli valinnut viiniksi valkoviinin, jota kuvaili mutisten värisevällä äänellään: "Pähkinäinen, mineraalinen, kukkainen."

Tämäkään kuvaus ei kertonut Shawnille paljonkaan, mutta _mineraalinen _ei tuntunut lupaavalta. Se palautti wraithin mieleen raskaan ja epämiellyttävän rikinkatkun, joka oli levännyt eräällä kaivosplaneetalla, jolla Shawn oli joutunut harmikseen viettämään useita vuosikymmeniä äärettömän ikävystyttävällä ja epämiellyttävällä komennuksella.

Historia kuitenkin oli historiaa, ei edes aivan läheistä sellaista, eikä viinissä ollut hiventäkään kaivosplaneetan rikinkatkusta. Päin vastoin, se oli raikasta mutta samaan aikaan pehmeää, lähes suolaista muttei missään mielessä epämiellyttävällä tavalla. Ennen kaikkea se sopi erinomaisesti yhteen kalarullien kepeän, jossakin määrin sitruunaisen täyteläisyyden kanssa ja tuki kastikkeen kirpeää tummuutta.

Mikäli toinen kattaus oli hyvä, jälkiruoka oli ihmeellinen. Se noudatti muun aterian yksinkertaista tyyliä, ollen ainoastaan pehmeänraikkaalla yrttiviinalla maustettua kaakaota, pala happamanmakeaa kakkua ja pieni sokerisen näköinen nappi, jollaista Shawn ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt.

Kaksosista mallia ottaen Shawn jätti napin viimeiseksi, ja kun hänen terävät hampaansa vihdoin lohkaisivat napin kivikovan kuoren ja paljastivat sen sisälle kätketyn pehmeän, uskomattoman makeuden, Shawn tunsi maailmansa räjähtävän pirstaleiksi – molekyyleiksi, ehkä atomeiksi, ehkä kvanteiksi asti. Hetken hän oli ympäristölleen sokea ja umpikuuro, niin syvän vaikutuksen maku häneen teki. Jälkikäteen Shawn olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että mikäli tuona hetkenä lihava pelokas kokki olisi käynyt hänen kimppuunsa aseistettuna pelkällä voiveitsellä, wraithilla ei olisi ollut minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia.

Aterian jälkeen Shawn kiitti kokkia ja säikytteli häntä hieman, muodon vuoksi ja siksi, että kokki jatkaisi hyvää työtään seuraavana aamuna. Sitten hän johdatti jo varovasti kikattavat seuralaisena huoneeseensa, jossa vuorossa olivat aivan erilaiset aistinautinnot.

* * *

Kun Shawn oli kuluttanut kolme päivää kylpylässä, hän tiesi, että hänen oli korkea aika pukeutua omiin jäykkiin ja raskaisiin vaatteisiinsa. Hänen oli palattava alukselleen, sillä planeetalta saadut ihmiset oli epäilemättä lajiteltu, ja mikäli komentaja antaisi alaistensa viipyä toimettomina liian pitkään, heidän mielissään heräisi epämiellyttäviä ajatuksia ja kysymyksiä.

Sen vuoksi Shawn kaatoi illalla myrkkyä viiniin, jota kaksoset joivat, sillä he tiesivät aivan liikaa wraithien tavoista. Kaksoset tulivat pian unisiksi ja Shawn antoi heidän mennä nukkumaan hyvin tietoisena siitä, ettei kumpikaan kyvykkäistä seuranaisista heräisi seuraavaan aamuun.

Millaista tuhlausta!

Heti varmistuttuaan tyttöjen nukkuvan sikeästi Shawn vaihtoi tällä kertaa persikanvärisen kylpytakkinsa omiin vaatteisiinsa ja jätti huoneen. Hän kulki tyhjään keittiöön, jonka ilmassa yhä leijaili herkullisia tuoksuja. Ne wraith kuitenkin sulki mielestään päättäväisesti haeskellessaan katseellaan viinikellarin ovea.

Shawn valitsi mukaansa useita pulloja niitä viinejä joista oli viipymisensä aikana erityisesti nauttinut, mutta myös niitä, joita hän ei ollut aikaisemmin maistanut. Pakattuaan laukkunsa hän palasi keittiöön, jossa poimi mukaansa hetken mielijohteesta muutamia pussillisia makeisia.

Kun hän jätti kylpylaitoksen ja kylän taakseen, hän katui ainoastaan sitä, ettei voinut viettää elämäänsä siten, miten oli viettänyt kuluneet kolme päivää. Siitä pitivät huolen ihmisten pelko, hänen omien lajitovereidensa painostus ja ennen kaikkea nälkä, joka oli jälleen alkanut vaivata komentajaa. Kaikesta tästä huolimatta oli suuri sääli, että niin monet näkivät ihmiset pelkkänä ruokana ja työvoimana, vaikka he ja heidän hauskat tapansa ja ruokansa saattoivat tarjota nautintoja, jollaisista miehistö askeettisilla aluksissa ei uskaltanut edes uneksia.

Ehkäpä miehistö ei edes kaivannut niitä. Ehkä Shawn oli mieltymyksessään ainoa, tai ainakin osa pientä vähemmistöä. Loppujen lopuksi hän oli aina tiennyt olevansa pohjimmiltaan parantumaton hedonisti.


	4. Bob

**A/N:** Se-se-sekoan ellen kohta saa postata jotain. Liikaa aikaa kesäisin selvästi :)

Bob (_The Siege_) on aina jotenkin ollut sydäntä lähellä minulle. Ehkä jopa suosikkini omalla tavallaan.

**Word count (Bob):** 1580

**Warnings: **Väkivaltaa/gorea. Melkein onnistuin ällöttämään itseäni. T on vähintään perusteltu ikäraja, ehkä M ei olisi liikaa? Kertokaa näkemyksenne. Jos koette, että M olisi asiallinen, niin siirrän sitten omaksi tekstikseen tämän ja yhden toisen, joka luultavasti ansaitsee sitten saman rajan.

**Spoilers: **Mjaah, The Siegestä vähän

**Disclaimer: **ei oo meitsillä omistusta

* * *

**Sotakoira (Bob)**

Oli aika pyyhkiä Sateda kartalta pysyvästi. Vuosisata toisensa jälkeen rohkea soturikansa oli tehnyt parhaansa vastustaakseen osakseen koituvaa korjuuta ja vuosisata vuosisadan jälkeen heidän aseensa olivat kehittyneet ja epätoivonsa kasvanut. Satedasta oli tullut liian hankala arvoonsa nähden, ja siksi kokonaisesta kulttuurista olisi pian jäljellä ainoastaan rauniot ja jokunen selviytyjä, joilla olisi riittävästi onnea olla jossakin muualla silloin, kun teurastus toteutettaisi.

Satedasta ei olisi vastusta wraithien täysimittaiselle hyökkäykselle. Siitä huolimatta planeetalle oli lähetetty etukäteen yksinäinen dart ja sen sisällä yksinäinen wraith. Pilotti, tiedustelija ja sabotööri.

Wraith aloitti työnsä lentämällä kaupungin ylitse moneen kertaa skannaten rakennuksia. Hän tunnusteli tutkimisen arvoisia energiajälkiä, etsi mahdollisia kätkettyjä aseita ja parasta piilopaikkaa itselleen – ja tietysti lähettäen keräämäänsä tietoa kuningattarelleen reaaliajassa. Wraith nimittäin tiesi, ettei kykenisi saamaan riittävään tarkkaa kuvaa koko kaupungista ennen kuin satedalaisten lähes nerokkaasti piilotetut aseet alkaisivat muodostaa todellista uhkaa dartille.

Hän oli varautunut siihen. Hän oli suorittanut saman kuvion monissa maailmoissa ja uhkarohkeasta ratkaisusta oli vuosisatojen saatossa tullut hänen tunnusmerkkinsä, hänen henkilökohtainen sodankäynnin allekirjoituksensa.

Satedalaisten tuli tiheni ja wraith, joka myöhemmin kantaisi lyhyen loppuelämänsä nimeä Bob, lensi valitsemansa piilopaikan ylle. Hän asetti aluksen autopilotille, käynnisti sen itsetuhon ja siirsi itsensä piilopaikkaan, suuren ja toistaiseksi aution tehtaan labyrinttimaisiin käytäviin.

Tehtaan tummanharmaaksi likaantuneesta ikkunasta Bob näki, kuinka satedalaiset saivat onnekkaan osumaan hänen dartiinsa. Pieni alus räjähti valkohehkuisena tulipallona kaupungin yllä, eikä wraith edes yrittänyt peittää onnellista irvistystä, jonka tuhon läheisyys hänen kasvoilleen kohotti.

Harmikseen hän ei kuitenkaan voinut jäädä ikkunaan odottamaan ja katselemaan, kuinka kaupunkilaiset sammuttaisivat aluksen kappaleiden aikaansaamat tulipalot ja korjaisivat paineaallon tekemiä tuhoja. Epätodennäköistä mutta mahdollista oli, että satedalaiset kykenisivät erottamaan hänen elintoimintojensa signaalit ihmisten signaaleista, ja epäilemättä seuraavat päivät hälytystila olisi punainen ja kaikki skannerit etsisivät kaupunkiin tunkeutunutta wraithia.

Bob ei aikonut antaa niiden löytää itseään.

Hän ohitti suuren määrän erilaista romua mukaan lukien suuren puulaatikkopinon kiirehtiessään kohti valitsemaansa piilopaikkaa, pientä varastohuonetta. Mikäli joku epäonninen ihminen ei sattumalta törmäisi siivoustarvikkeiden taakse piiloutuneeseen petoon, wraith horrostaisi kymmenen päivää ennen kuin jatkaisi työtään.

Bob sulki silmänsä ja antoi mielensä vaipua horroksen unettomaan uneen elintoimintojen vajotessa niin alhaiselle tasolle, etteivät edes lantealaisten hienostuneet laitteet erottaneet niitä.

"_Tämä on naurettavaa", noin viisitoistavuotias poika valitti ääneen avattuaan tehtaan oven. "Näöstä päätellen täällä ei ole siivottu vuosikymmeniin! Sitä paitsi koko kaupunki etsii wraithia, paitsi me kaksi, jotka siivoamme ikivanhaa tehdasta!"_

_Hieman vanhempi poika, seitsemäntoistavuotias, tuijotti hetken vuosikausien aikana rakennukseen kertynyttä sotkua lähes järkyttyneenä. Sitten hän voihkaisi._

"_Me siivoamme tätä ainakin kaksikymmentä vuotta!"_

_Nuorempi nyökkäsi. "Livahdetaanko etsintöihin?"_

"_Äiti tekisi meistä muhennosta", vanhempi huomautti. "Olen varma, ettei häntä kiinnosta tämän läävän siisteys, hän ei vain halua meidän osallistuvan etsimiseen. Se voi kuitenkin olla vaarallista ja me olemme kaikki mitä hänellä on."_

"_Mutta silti! Siitä on kahdeksan päivää, kahdeksan tyhjää tehtävää", nuorempi purnasi. "Sitä paitsi dart ammuttiin alas. Minä näin sen omin silmin. Mikään ei voi selvitä sellaisesta. BOOM!"_

_Vanhempi nauroi nuoremmalle, joka parhaansa mukaan demonstroi räjähdystä. "Totta, mutta se ei estä äitiä pelkäämästä, kyllä sinä sen tiedät. Haetaan luutut ja mopit ja ollaan siivoavinamme edes vähän, ei äiti siitä välitä minkä verran saamme aikaan, kunhan pysymme turvassa. Kohta hänenkin on pakko rauhoittua."_

_Nuorempi ei näyttänyt ilahtuneelta, mutta hän oli myönnettävä, että veljen puheissa oli järkeä. _

"_Viimeinen komerolla on wraithinlounas!" hän julisti lapsen häpeilemättömyydellä ja pinkaisi juoksuun._

Kun komeron ovi tempaistiin selälleen, pari keltaisia kissansilmiä rävähti auki. Nukkuja oli havainnut tulijan, joka puolestaan ei vielä ollut ymmärtänyt, ettei ollut yksin. Siksi pojan malttamattomat kädet hapuilivat seinää valokatkaisinta etsien, mutta ennen kuin hän löysi sen, wraith havaitsi toisenkin ihmisen lähestyvän itseään.

Kaksi ihmistä sopi Bobille paremmin kuin hyvin.

Hän poimi vyöltään leveän veitsen ja otti muutamia äänettömiä askelia, jotka kuljettivat hänet ensimmäisen pojan taakse. Toiselle kädellään wraith tukki pojan suun jottei uhri päästäisi pihahdustakaan, jollainen voisi varoittaa seuraavaa tulijaa, toisella hän upotti veitsen pojan niskaan, nikamien väliin. Pojan selkäydin katkesi ja hän lysähti komeron lattialle sen seinää myöten, veitsi yhä lihassaan.

Bob kuuli toisen ihmisen puhuvan veljelleen juuri ennen kuin ihminen tuli näkyviin ja näki wraithin edessään. Ennen kuin huuto ennätti hänen huulilleen Bob oli iskenyt kämmenensä hänen rintaansa. Vain sekunneissa Bob ahmi elämän pojasta, ja kun hän lopetti, aikaisemmin terveestä 17-vuotiaasta oli jäljellä vain kuollut kuori, ruskeaksi kovettunut muumio.

Bob värähti syömisen tuottamasta mielihyvästä ja veti veitsensä pois pienemmästä ruumiista nuuhkien verta sen terässä. Hän pohti ohimennen mitä tekisi kuolleille ja harkitsi hetken piilottavansa heidät komeroon. Ratkaisu tuntui kuitenkin liian yksinkertaiselta – ihmiset etsivät toisiaan ja ruumiit löydettäisiin nopeasti. Sen jälkeen ei kestäisi kauankaan ennen kuin muut ihmiset ymmärtäisivät mitä vanhassa tehtaassa oli tapahtunut, ja silloin he tietäisivät, että wraith kulki heidän joukossaan.

Päätöksensä tehneenä Bob livahti ulos komerosta ja palasi suureen käytävään, siihen josta oli piilopaikkaansa etsiessään löytänyt tukevia puulaatikoita, vaikka ne olivatkin aivan liian pieniä kokonaisten ruumiiden kätkemiseen. Sahan löytäminen oli huomattavasti vaikeampaa, mutta kuitenkin vaivan arvoista. Julmat rautahampaat helpottaisivat suuresti tulevaa työtä.

Saatuaan useita laatikkoja ja sahan piilopaikkaansa Bob hymyili leveästi ja aloitti työnsä. Muumio oli helppo pilkkoa, sillä kuivuneet lihakset ja jänteet eivät tarjonneet paljonkaan vastusta. Wraithin ei tarvinnut kuin tarttua toisella kädellään muumion reiteen, toisella sen sääreen ja riuhtaista, jolloin polvinivel antoi periksi; sääri ja jalkaterä irtosivat muusta ruumiista. Hän irrotti samalla tavalla myös toisen säären ja sen jälkeen ruumiin kädet kyynärnivelen kohdalta.

Hän harkitsi hetken repivänsä myös kuolleen olkavarret irti raa'alla voimalla, mutta päätti toisin. Hän nosti ruumiin siivoustarvikehyllylle ja asetti jalkansa sen rintakehän päälle. Sen jälkeen hän tarttui toisella kädellään sahaan, toisella piteli kiinni kulloinkin sahaamastaan raajantyngästä tai kuolleen päästä, jotka yksi toisensa jälkeen liittyivät sääriin ja kyynärvarsiin puulaatikoissa.

Myös muumion torson pilkkominen oli helppoa, sillä sen suolisto ja sisäelimet olivat kuivuneet kokoon eivätkä sotkeneet ympäristöään. Bob yksinkertaisesti sahasi torson kappaleiksi, jotka heitti huolettomasti puulaatikoihin yksi toisensa jälkeen.

Kostean ruumiin paloittelu vaati huomattavasti enemmän vaivaa. Ensin Bob joutui riisumaan sen alasti saadakseen ruumiin vaatteet suojaamaan komeron pintoja, sillä wraithin oli varottava tahraamasta niitä verellä ja muilla nesteillä tarpeettomasti. Ylimääräisen varovaisuuden lisäksi työtä hankaloitti myös vielä kehittymätön kuolonkankeus, sillä veltot lihakset ja rasvakudos liikkuivat puolelta toiselle sahan liikkeen myötä. Suuret lihakset Bob leikkasikin pois mahdollisimman läheltä luuta, jolloin sahaamisesta tuli edes hieman vaivattomampaa, eikä sahan terästä roiskunut yhtä paljon verta kuin aikaisemmin.

Kun wraith oli irrottanut raajat ja pään, joista valutti verta siivouskomerosta löytyneeseen sankoon, hän avasi ruumiin vatsan. Hän poisti käsin suolet ja useimmat muut sisäelimet yksi kerrallaan ja keräsi ne ämpäriin estääkseen kudosten sisältämiä nesteitä sotkemasta komeroa tai löytämästä tietään ulos puulaatikon saumoista liian nopeasti. Maksan hän irrotti kokonaisena, kohotti ilmaan ja ihaili hetken sen tummana kiiltävää pintaa. Sitten hän tarttui sisäelimeen hampaillaan.

Pojan veri tahrasi Bobin kasvot ja hiukset, kun hän raateli maksan, noin kilon painoisen kimpaleen lihaa pieneksi silpuksi, jonka söi viimeistä säiettä myöten. Lopetettuaan hän nuoli huulensa ja sormensa puhtaiksi ja jatkoi torson pilkkomista.

Lopuksi hän pakkasi sen sekä sisäelimiä ja verta sisältävät ämpärit, veriset vaatteet ja sahan laatikoihin, jotka sulki ja palautti paikoilleen käytävään yksi kerrallaan. Hän palasi vielä kerran varastolle, jossa siivosi huolellisesti veriroiskeet, jotka olisivat voineet vihjata tapahtuneesta. Työ kesti pitkään, ja kun se viimein pääsi päätökseensä, aurinko oli jo alkanut laskea ja Bob valmistautua lähtöön.

Hän oli aikaisemmin löytänyt kaupungista useita tarkastamisen arvoisia energiajälkiä, ja vaikka useimmat todennäköisesti olivat erilaisia ei-sotilaallisia kohteita kuten sairaaloita ja voimalaitoksia, ei Bob voinut tietää, mikä jäljistä viittasi mihinkin. Siksi wraith päätti pitää kiirettä – kostea ruumis alkaisi haista nopeasti siinä määrin, että haju johdattaisi etsijät paikalle, ja mikäli satedalaisten laitteet kaipaisivat sabotointia, aika saattaisi loppua kesken.

Kaupungin öiset kadut olivat hämmästyttävän tyhjät ja hiljaiset, joten Bobin oli suorastaan naurettavan helppo liikkua kohteelta toiselle ja lisätä kunkin energiajäljen tiedot koodiin, jonka lähettäisi kuningattarelleen kun olisi valmis. Sairaaloita, voimalaitoksia, muutamia aseita, joista ei ollut vastusta juuri muulle kuin yksittäisille darteille. Bob pudisti päätään lähes epäuskoisen pettyneenä. Tehtävä oli ollut aivan liian helppo ja ohitse aivan liian nopeasti. Hänen metodinsa olivat olleet kuitenkin moitteettomat ja satedalaisten kohtalo oli sinetöity.

Juuri ennen aamunkajoa Bob kaivoi pienen kuopan tienvarteen ja hautasi siihen käynnistämänsä lähettimen. Aliavaruuden läpi kiitävä signaali ilmoitti Bobin työn valmistuneen ja sisälsi tietoa kaupungin strategisista kohteista. Kun signaalin ensimmäinen moninkerta saavuttaisi Bobin aluksen kokonaisuudessaan, alus loikkaisi hyperavaruuteen.

Kun aamu hitaasti kohosi Satedan ylle, Bob ryömi vanhaan kuivuneeseen kaivoon odottamaan hyökkäyksen alkua. Kulttuurin kohtalo oli sinetöity, vaikkei kukaan planeetan asukkaista sitä vielä päiväkausiin tietäisikään.

_Kun wraithit hyökkäsivät, Satedan soturikansa puolusti itseään urheasti lähes viimeiseen mieheen, mutta heidän ponnistuksensa valuivat hukkaan. Taistelun jälkeen valtaosa henkiinjääneistä otettiin vangeiksi: orjiksi ja ravinnoksi. Loput, eli ne jotka eivät mahtuneet alukseen, yksinkertaisesti surmattiin raa'asti, jottei kulttuuri enää nousisi kukoistukseensa._

_Jälkikäteen Bob ansaitsi kuningattareltaan muutamia ylistäviä sanoja ja sai luvan palata kennoonsa. Toisin kuin useimmille muille hänen asemassaan oleville, kuningatar ei ollut sallinut Bobille henkilökohtaista asumusta kaappeineen ja vuoteineen, sillä hän ei halunnut vanhan pedon tartuttavan tapojaan muihin._

_Bob tiesi tämän ja myös kuningattaren perimmäisen syyn. Omalla tavallaan jopa itse kuningatar pelkäsi hänen julmuuttaan ja arvaamattomuuttaan, jotka yhdessä tekivät hänestä erinomaisen sotilaan kentällä, mutta erittäin ei-toivotun henkilön aluksessa. Siksi aina alukseen palattuaan hän ryömi kennoonsa, muttei antanut itsensä vajota horrokseen, ainoastaan kevyeen uneen, jossa sai elää uudelleen ympärillään kuohuvan sodan. Kun hän repi toistamiseen teinipojan raakaa maksaa silpuksi pelkillä hampaillaan, hän hymyili unessaan ja hänen toinen jalkansa nytkähti kuin nukkuvalla koiralla._

_Koira hän oikeastaan olikin, kuningattarensa vanha vihainen sotakoira. Liian vaarallinen pidettäväksi lähellä, mutta samalla liian hyödyllinen lopetettavaksi. Hänen elämänsä kulki tasaista sadistista tahtiaan taposta toiseen ja hän tiesi hyvin, että vielä joskus koittaisi päivä, jona hän ei palaisi komennukseltaan. Jonain päivänä hänet revittäisiin kappaleiksi, kuten hän oli repinyt, ja jonain päivänä hän maistaisi tuskaisten hengenvetojen huulilleen nostaman veren ennen kuin hänen sydämensä pysähtyisi ja hän lakkaisi olemasta. Hän ei välittänyt. Hän oli sotakoira ja sotakoiralla oli sotakoiran loppu. Se, jos jokin, oli oikeudenmukaista._


End file.
